The greatest pearlshippinghalo story ever
by adamawsme2
Summary: so pearlshipping turns into battle, and then ends in happieness


So today in the nice and shiny unova, ash, I, cilan, and iris are at driftveil city wasting time. I was looking at all the things the driftveil market had, the castelia cones, fresh fruit just picked of the tree, and then my comns went on " adam, we have some intel that says the covenant is heading to your area, we suggest that you either fight or leave the area. " the voice said. " what's the attack fleet, a corvette, a super crusier, a few phantoms?" I replied. " a corvette, which is carrying 35+ phantoms. Also they said their might be a few hunters." The trooper said nervously. " roger, its nothing I cant handle." Then I turned off my comns just as I herd the radio say: " if there is a Ash, Adam, Cilan, and Iris, please come to the docks." The radio said. Even over the loud market we could hear it because everybody went silent when the radio came on. Ash and I gave each other strange looks. " maybe its some old friends or a packge has arrived." Cilian explained. " well what are we waiting for, lets go!" ash excitedly said. So we exited the loud market and into the calm breeze of a summer noon breeze. We eventually found the docks. When we got there, oh my god, ash and I froze like something smelled bad. We saw them just barely before the rushing tide of people came out. " well…. It's company." "but bad company." Ash and I explained to cilan and iris who was clearly seeming a bit angry. When they came out ash and I acted like nobody was there by turning around a bit and looking the other way while whistling. It all stopped when we felt bubbles and some heavy wind smack our faces like rocks. I knew it was just piplup and togikiss using bubblebeam and gust on us. We finally looked that way. To my delight, misty was NOT there. Just may and dawn. Something told me that iris had something to do with this because she was smilling a bit and then when we went to the pokemon center and told may and dawn whats been going on and stuff and we spent the rest of the day battling each other, but I promised not to use legendarys. So when my comms went on again luckily I wasent battling. " remember the covenant." The trooper said with caution. " yeah and?" I said back. " its coming at night, when the suns fully down, exactly that time." He said. " alright." I said back and my comms switched off with the little beep sound it made. So then I used my teleporting powers and got my good friend hunter. " what is this? Oh, its pokemon world isint it." He said. " yup but were fighting aliens, halo aliens and I need your help." I said to my annoyed friend. " alright. But im going home after this." He said with regret. He was going to be flung into a big force of covanat, with only 1 life. So I then made him like a Spartan, even with armor and soon I was looking like a ODST with 29 years of fighting. We then took some positons on top of the pokemon center… after we had lunch. Hunter was clearly not enjoing the " company" that surrounded him except for me in my ODST ARMOR, which I really wore all the time. When hunter and I got back onto the pokemon center, it was 5:00 pm. Almost sunset. I told him whats going to happen, and I gave him his weapons. I grabed my bb sniper gun and I got 2 walkie talkies. Ash was also good at combat like us. So I decided by then that I would throw the walkie at him. " are they fighting over [ ash ]?" hunter butted in. " yup, they all like him." I got chills down my back, if the covanat did come, I would need backup, and more of it. So I quickly teleported some more people and outfitted them with armor and weapons and we watched iris, may, and dawn fight over ash nearby. " im gonna do it, theres a break in between them now." I said. I threw the walkie through the air, and then seeing it miss I got disappointed. " ugh, were gonna have to do it the hard way" I said as I tried not to fall off. So I grabbed my bb gun and shot a bullet in ash's leg. I saw him twitch so then I wrote a note, put it on the bb, loaded it, then shot him in the nose, again he twitched and said the note out loud. " pick up the walkie talkie." And ash went over and picked the walkie up and turned it on. " yeah, get ready. Covanant coming. Ok, meet me at the gym and ill get you ready. Them? Oh that's where officer jenny and others help, tell officer jenny and nurse joy to evacuate the city and tell them that the city's being attacked soon." We finnaly ended the conversation and he ran inside the pokemon center. Seconds later, he rushed out with nurse joy and headed towards officer jenny and then they started evacuating. 1 by 1 the people left the city until there was just me, ash, hunter and everybody else. Then, as the moon just barely poked its head out, we saw the corvette. It was huge, purple, and phantoms were already flying out of it. I cocked my weapons and everybody else took center stage down below. I quickly grabbed my rocket launcher and shot down as many phantoms as I could. I had also spawned a few warthogs and scorpion tanks just incase. When the next phantom came it was aiming for me, ready for anything, I heard death at my doorstep, the click! That tells you that your out. " aw COME ON!" then I got off the roof and ducked at the last minute while hunter and ash, a fighting pair that would be near impossible, were fighting alongside eachother, killing lots of elietes and jackels, but when I saw the one that nearly killed me, it hoverd quite far away. I shot a grunt in the face with my battle rifle before it could land a shot on me. Then I saw the worst thing ever just as the last of the other soilders were killed. Out came 5 hunters and 35 brutes. I knew this was bad. The entire ground shook as they came at us. I quickly got in a tank, and everybody else got in either a rocket warthog or got a rocket launcher. We started shooting at the hunters first, knowing they would be tough. They slowly fell because of their big shields. And when the brutes came, they were like a hot knife through butter. We then were picked up by a few UNSC frigates who were going to attack the corvette. We all got on and we attacked the large, hulking mass of purple. Soon longsword fighters and banshes were duking it out beneath us. We got onto a pelican and flew onto the ship. There, in the hanger we planted a bomb and got out quickly. The bomb blew up and it sank into the ocean. Tired and exhausted, we sat on the beach while everybody except me, ash, and hunter went home. We then started talking about the fight. It wasent long before we fell asleep on the beach as a few grunts came out of the water, and walked away. When we woke up, we wernt on the beach, but in the pokemon center. I knocked on the side of the bunk and hunter then teleported away. Then as I woke up by the rustling of ash's sheets, I met the WORST SIGHT EVER. I saw dawn, just sitting IN BED with ash…. KISSING EACH OTHER ON THE LIPS! I mean, this was not short, they just sat there like a frozen ice block, kissing, and of course, I was taping it. But then the door flung open and cilan, may, and iris came into the room shocked like they just caught zekrom or reshiram. Cilan asked me " whats going on in here?" " I guess dawn likes ash." I said back. " and that's real popular back in my world…." I sighed back. I then grabbed my secret sleep dart gun and shot both dawn and ash and they fell to sleep again. I then dragged ash downstairs to get some icy vanilite water on his face. " BWASKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" ash yelled after the vanillite water hit him like he lost in the last round of the master leuage. Nurse joy was clearly confused but dident mind. When I went outside, nobody was around. To make sure everybody was reentered to the city, I checked the market. Battle rifle in hand, I went in to complete silence. It was creepy, the fruit looked like it had been harvested not 5 minutes ago. And the castelia cones looked like they just finished being made! Then when I went back to the pokemon center, it was just nurse joy, audino, me, ash, cilan, and iris. Something hit me. I went over to everybody else, they still confused why its quiet. " have you seen dawn, I checked upstairs and nobody was there and may just left to go back to jhoto?" " no, I haven't." said iris. Ash, cilan, and nurse joy nodded in aggrement. " ill be right back….." I said as I walked away. I quickly went to the spot where we layed asleep last night. I looked off in the distance and checked my logs. It said that at 5 am this morning, an hour before we woke up, the people were returned to the city. When I looked off, I saw the tail of the corvette sticking out of the water. I realized what had happened. After 5:00 this morning, the surviving covenant from the ship sawam to shore and took everybody hostage. I also noticed, phantoms flying off in the distance. Then I heard the deadly wraith cannon shoot. I dodged the shot quickly. Sure enough, a wraith was sitting there, firing at me. I ran towards it and blew it up. My hunch must have been right. I went back to the pokemon center and the last 4 people were gone. Even ash and nurse joy. But why would they take them? Then I was welcomed with some zeleots coming down the stairs. They were easily sliced up. " I hope I can make-. Darn it, comms are down. Looks like ill have to do it myself." I said to myself. Somehow, I had to defeat a whole corvette by myself. It seemed tough, but I have access to everything the UNSC has. So, with a shotgun, pistol, and rocket launcher, I quickly got into a longsword. First objective on my hud was to destroy those phantoms. Quickly I rushed over there, seing another phantom flying into the corvette. I ignored this and attacked them quickly. I then borded the ship and teared the guards to bits. As I advanced through the ship, the second objective was to eradicate the core. I quickly found it. There I met a few angry hunters and used them to fire at the core, setting a detonation timer. I had 1 hour to get everyone of this ship. With the hunters out of the way, I found the holding chamber. Everybody from driftveil city was there. There the general spoke to me. "you! You demon, if I win, you must die, if you win, you can destroy this ship and take your little weaklings with you…" " alright, lets see what you got." I said. Soon we were in a religion room, with 2 meduim sized circles on both ends. It was a sword fight. I quickly drew out both of my energy swords and so did he. He tried to do a full on advance but since im only 5 foot tall and he is 8 feet tall, I could easily out-manuver him. He turned around and we locked swords and it turned out to be a star wars style fight. I eventually blew a slice in the back and he declared that I have won. So with only 30 minutes to go, I used my teleporting powers to teleport everyone back to the city. I also teleported the corvette to deeper water so we wouldent blow up. The rest of the covenant just surenderd instantly. When I finally saw ash, and for lords sake, dawn with him, I sighed as I walked over to them. " this is really popular back where I come from. I got a sezurie so please only do it privately." I said. " well my ship should come soon. So it was nice meeting you again guys!" dawn said a bit sadly. " hey ash." " yeah." " your going to help me clean up." "what! Why!" " you helped me so get ready to sweep and move." Ash and said. So then we both went over and cleaned up the carcacas of the covenant bodies. So that is my story of how I saved a city twice and stopped ash and dawn from giving me sezuires!


End file.
